Miraculous Ladybug The Reavealing
by 100 abnormally perfect
Summary: Ladybug shows Cat Noir the book that Lila stole from Adrien and tells him what the gaurdian told her about the book. This concerns Adrien and Cat Noir because Gabriel Agreste is the one who had the book locked in his safe before Adrien finds it. Ladybug and Marinette also get involed as Adrien needs to tell her who he really is but the both revel and end up talking all night
1. Chapter 1 The Book

(Marinette is in her bedroom doing homework)

'Done!' Marinette said in excitement as she jumped in pride

'Finally,' Tikki said fainting onto the desk table, 'CAN WE GO NOW?'

'Okay, but I am not looking forward to it' Marinette warned Tikki before she transformed

Jumping high on the roofs of Paris, running as fast as the eye can see swinging away from any

sight as possible, hiding in the nights shadow is the only way to keep the secret other than the

worthless lies the world forced us to tell, landing on a sleet slab owned by the eiffel tower.

'Your late,' Ladybug exclaimed while still on her compact trying to create a signal

'But still as fresh My' lady,' Cat Noir claimed as he bowed down to Ladybug.

'Anyway, why did you want me to come here? Did you finally fall for me or…..' Cat Noir said in glee as he raised his eyebrow at her

'One not a chance and two I called you here because, well it's a long story, remember Lila? Ya, well, she stole a book from a guy called Adrien and she only wanted the book to read about Volpina and lie about it, she also stole a copy of the Volpina miraculous to impress Adrien, after she took the necklace out she threw the book in the trash but after I exposed her to Adrien for lying i found the book in the trash and my kwami told me to take it to the guardian and he told me to tell you about the book because apparently who ever had it in the first place is Hawkmoth, vew that was a total relief,'

Cat Noir blinked twice before he violently shook his head

'What book' he said seriously for like the first time in forever

'Um, it's a book about superhero's' Ladybug said in shock as she never saw him so serious

'Oh no,' he murmured in dismay, 'Ladybug, I am going to need you to meet me on the roof of the abandoned museum tomorrow at midnight'

'Okay but why?' Ladybug scouted getting her yoyo ready to go

'Important, just, why are you leaving?' Cat Noir asked

'Is there a reason to why I should stay?' Ladybug asked politely

'Why are you in such a rush? Its not like you have anything else to do?' Cat Noir said as he mocked her

'It's not like I have anything else to do here' Ladybug replied with a smirk

'Just 1 question, what do you do when you are not Ladybug?'

'Okay, just one word, sew,, done are you happy?'

Before Cat Noir can reply Ladybug set off on her journey home

Cat Noir sighed before he returned to Agreste Mansion

(In Adrien's room)

'What's wrong with you?' Plagg exclaimed as he shot an eye at Adrien

'What?' Adrien said mostly surprised

'Why are you being like this? You do realise that you can resolve the triangle you got yourself into tomorrow by simply saying that you need to resolve something with Ladybug before you get into the whole Hawkmoth situation?' Plagg explained to Adrien as if he has been repeating this over and over again.

'I'm not that sure, does Ladybug even know the girl I like?' Adrien asked as he shook his head

'JUST EXPLAIN TO HER WHO SHE IS YOU BABOON!' Plagg lectured

'OKAY! Plagg, you are going to attract attention'

 _Fine, tomorrow is when the masks come off_


	2. Chapter 2 The Revealing

**Hey guys thx for tuning in and just hope that you will ENJOY this chapter :) :) :) :) :) :) LUV U GUYS!**

(On top of the abandond mueseum)

'Your late Bagaboo, what took you so long?' Cat Noir asked with a sly smirk paited on his face

'Why are you acting like a typical cat when you are only dressed like one? I guess some questions are not ment to be awnsered,' Ladybug replied

Cat Noir circled Ladybug as if he was pulling her into a trap, 'I called you here for 2 reasons, lets start with the last reason first and the come to the main reason later,'

Ladybug stood up straight and crossed her arms, 'Something tells me you are up to something, and I intend to find out what,' she murmerd while trying to figure out why he was acting so strange.

Cat Noir took a deep breath before he could start his sentece, 'So, um, there is a girl in my class who is extremly clumsy, loud, can never actually speak any language fluently, well, I think, and she doesn't seem that smart,'

'Okay... Why are you telling me this? sounds like you don't like her,' Ladybug stated obviously filling her mind with envy, 'why do I feel so snapy?' she asked herself quietly

'What was that Ladybug?' Cat Noir asked slightly tilting his left eye

'Uh, well, um, ah, NOTHING' Ladybug stuttered still wondering why she is,

'Anyway... I actually quite like her, other people think that she is weird but I think that she is just different, i was searching for her all around the city but failed in finding her, I wnated to know wether I could bring her here so we can sort this out,' Cat Noir said staring at the moon

'Whats her name?' Ladybug said, a bit disapointed but still doesn't understand why she is

'Her name is Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I just want to know her better but guess that is never going to happen'

Ladybug felt a bit bad for Cat Noir, even if she could not stand him, she was inthe same situation with Adrien

'Also , one other thing I wanted to show you who I...what?' Before he coud finish his sentence Marinette was standing right infront of him with her hand raised out for a handshake

Cat Noir was lost, didn't know what was happening and he felt that all of time stopped at his tracks, Ladybug and Marinette are the same person?

'Let me introduce myself, Hi, my name is Marinette and this is my kwami, Tikki, I transform into ladybug when I say S.P.O.T.S O.N I said the words seperatly so I won't transform. But, I am sorry Cat Noir, I also like another guy called Adrien in my class who sits infront of me and, well, I suddenly started liking you now and...'

Cat Noir burst out laughing so hard he started rolling on the floor and tearing

'What's wrong with you? Marrinette asked raging in anger, " I didn't laugh when you said 'I LOVE MARINETTE'? Why are you laughing at me?'

'Sorry, did I leave that part out,' he looked at what he was wearing and Cat Noir replied to his own question, 'I guess I have, one minute'

Marinette froze with the same reaction Cat Noir had, she almost completely turned white and her skin grew pale lke nothing matters in the the world right now other than the situation she is in

'Hello? Heeeeeeeelllllllllllllooooooo? hmph, HELLO? HEEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOO!?' Adrien screamed at the top of his lungs for Marinette to finally come to her senses

'Oh ya, um, Ca...Adrien? um a, this is just ridiculous , you two are the same person?

'Pracitically, yes, I am just so relived that you are Ladybug, wait, are you dissapointed?' Adrien asked in shame as he iched his neck in nervousness

'NO! definenitely not! I mean, I am absolutly glad that you are Cat Noir because now I can finally talk to you because all Ineed to do is just imagin you in a Cat Noir suit!' Marinette giggled slightly to her self and then Adrien joined

'Marinette, can I ask you something, Why do you like Adrien and not Cat Noir? Is it because I am a model?' Adrien asked again with a deep serious expression

'Adrien, remember the first day we met, when it rained, ou had the heart to apolagyse to me and well, give me an umbrella, I have never seen that side of Cat Noir yet so I only started liking him recently because no matter how many times I turned him down he kept trying that why I like you and Cat Noir' Marinette explained politly as they both sat down

'Thanks Marinette, that means alot' Adrien said with a warm smile

'Awwww' the two kwami's said in unision

'But you do realise you two have 22 more minutes until the suns up and 5 more hours until school starts so chop chop, claws out Adrien and all will be happy' Plagg rushed

'Sorry, Marinette but he is right, spots on or you will be late' Tikki commented supporting Plagg's statement

Just like that, both of them transformed and left for their respectful homes, they did not get to the real point but at least they found themselves

 _Until next time_

 **So guys, thx for reading, I will submit the next chapter in two days, sorry for the delay and hope you enjoyed :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Assignment

**Hey Guys! Sorry I was late today, but I kept my promise and started writing, hope you enjoy! :) :) :) :) :** **)**

* * *

(School bell rings)

'Where is that girl? This is the third time in a row that she has been late for school and I am trying to avoid the fact that she has been late everyday since the first week of school!' Alya raged in fury as she already sent four voice messeges to Marinette but found no luck in having a reply

On the other side of the street came a raven haired girl in rushing to school from only one zebra crossing away with her bag hanging from one arm and her purse from the otherrunning so fast she almost tripped over her own shoe

'I'm here!' Marinette screamed as she rushed over to Alya at the gate enterance

'Girl, what took yo so long? Aren'tyou going to moan for the rest of the day because you missed Adrien walk into school!' Alya stated while sighing for preparation

'Why do I need to see him walk into school when I am sitting right above him evryday' Marinette said smirking while she walked up the sandstone steps

Alya ran trying to keep up with her, 'Who are you? First you don't care wether you see Adrien or not, and you are wearing a grey sweater with white flowers on it, green denim shorts, a blue purse instead of the pink one you always wear and you braided your hair sideways, wait, are those sneakers?'

'Yes, I thought I'd wear something different from now on, but all my true personalities are still with me, don't you like it?' Marinette asked, slightly worried

'Like it? I LOVE IT! You look much more confeidant and your quirqiness has never changed!' Alya stated with a finger in the air

As they enter class, Adrien and Nino spot the girls and walk over before their teacher and principle, Ms. Buister and Mr. Dameclease walk in with a suprise assighnment

'Hey Alya, who's your new friend?' Nino asked in disbelife as he and Adrien approched them

'Ha ha very funny' Marinette said sarcasticly as she rolled her eyes

'Hey Marinette! Why a sudden change in style? I thought you liked your old look?' Adrien asked as he crossed his arms

'I did, but I thought that change was always good? Also do I recall you saying those exact same words 'change IS always good'?' Marinette asked as she winked at him, he smiled warmly back at her, 'I thought some questions weren't meant to be awnsered' he replied after her

'Shut up' Marinette said as she pushed him away payfully, both of them started to laugh, but as soon as Adrien let out a snort, Marinette let out a chuckle

Alya grabbed her best friend and pulled her to a corner, 'What happend to you? I seriously think you had way too much confidence for Marinette'

Marintte sighed, 'Alya, I have finally have the guts to talk to Adrien normally and not stutter or do anything akward infront of him, don't worry, my change of behavier is only infront of him, I am my own clumsey self'

Before Alya could reply Ms. Bustier and Mr. Dameclease walked in with 6 stacks of binders and a list of names

'Good Morning students, we know that all of you are informed that we are giving you an assignment that will be lasting the entire week' Ms Busteir started

'Okay so, this assighnment will be given to you in pairs, the pairs are:

Alya and Nino

Juleka and Nathenial

Ivan and Mylenè

Sabrina and Max

Kim and Cloe

Marinette and Adrien

Rose and Alix

You will take one stack of files and you and your partner will have to go around Paris and report about everything you see, may it be boat trips, may it be museums, anything, you go there and then you report aout it, this will help you explore the city and help expand your knowledge regarding the city' Mr. Damiclease continued after her

Cloe on the other hand marched toward the teacher and principle with her arms crosses, abviously she was not a fan of the pairings

'Miss, Sir, I think that there has been a mix up, can I be Adrien's partner? He wil obviously work better with me instead of...HER' Cloe demanded in a innocent damsil tone

'Ms. Bougiré, we can not let you be partners with someone if that someone does not want to be partners with you' Ms. Bustier said respectfully

'I am sorry Cloe but I have to decline, Marinette is my partner and you have to accept that' Adrien said with a deep sigh since he has been declining her partnerships since the start of the year

'Curse you Marinette Dupain-Cheng, curse you' Cloe murmered clunching her fists

Once Nino and Marinette switched places Marinette started to discuss where they are going to go first

'I think we should visit the Eiffel Tower first since both of us know it extremly well or should we go to the Louvrè first because we don't know it at all?' Marinette dewelled

'We should visit the Eiffel tower first because I need to discuss something with you, something important' Adrien moved closer to Marinette, 'I think my father is Hawkmoth'

'What? That can't be true, he's a world famus fashion desighner, he is my all time role model, he's your father, he can not be hawkmoth' Marinette ashured

'Well, he is the one who had the book first, he also kept it in a safe behind the picture of my mother, I found the book next to a purple pendent which I thik is his Miraculous, I checked the camera'a and when ever he is alone in the house, he wears it and turns into hawkmoth' Adrien ashured, not to happy about it

'In that case your father must be hawkmoth and if he is hawkmoth then he is just a step away from findinding our true identities and then will track us down and might stop us from being together or even worse, he can't see us together in public or he might go heavy and illuminate us, might even make you move to another country and if he goes global no one will be there to capture his akuma and my entire future of becoming a world famous fashion desighner and my perfect life with you will be ruined!' Marinette dewelled again but more harshly this time

Adrien chuckeled to himself as he found Marinette's asumtion amusing , 'Don't worry Marrinette, everything will be fine, he is my father, not Adolf Hitler'

Marinette slightly nodded with a smile when Alya and Nino interfeired their conversation

'Whaz happenin'?' Nino asked when Alya awnsered her boyfriend's question

'Let me guess Marinette made another false asumtion again, you should have seen her durby asumtion, let me reanact it for you

ACHAM!

I might as well lose the contest and trip over my stupid durby and collapse on Mr. Agresete giving him a full blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I whould never be a world renound fashion desighner! My life is over!

Thank you' Alya finished her show with a bow lead by a series of claps

'I never knew Marinette dewls and panics so much' Adrien stated

The school bell rang and the group decended outside the gate both Adrien and Marinette headed towards the bakery while Alya and Nino started to head straight to the museum to start their quest

'Okay so my parents are extremly fond of me and well, I think it's only fair if you meet them first before we continue, if that is okay with you, or should we wait a little more?' Marinette ased with shades of blush around her cheek

'M-M-M Meet your parents? O-O-O O Okay?' Adrien stammered

 _Great! Time to bond with the In-Laws! Good Luck Adrien!_


	4. Chapter 4 Bonding with the In-Laws

**Hello Miraculous Ladybug Fans! I am here and I don't want to waste time cause this is going to be a funny, enjoyable, good chapter I have installed for you so let's get into it -**

* * *

'Hi Mum, Pappa, how was your day today?' Marinette asked with a warm smile

'Alright dear, how was your's?' Mrs. Cheng asked with a bright pink lilly sprouting from her well combed matt black hair and a welcoming smile spread across her cheeks

'Great, anyway... this is Adrien and well, we are um...together' Marinette said as nervousness crawled up her spine as a few hairs sprouted as both her parents crossed their arms and shot both of them a look

'We know Adrien...so you two are together' Mr. Dupain said whie grooming his mustach sidewys

'Yes' Marinette said quietly but not quite enough for her parents not to hear

There was a silent moment in the room between all four of them, alot of stares that define different types of question at Adrien, he found it very hard not to try and stare back due to what they might think so he clutched Marinette's hand beside him and she looked at him as if to say, I'm sorry and don't worry, the thought of losing Marinette when he finally got her was immensing and scared him to almost at the thought of crying, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

3 minutes passed and still no sighn of words erupted from the surface, all of them stood still with no movemnet ethier only the sorrow exppressions on Marinette and Adrien only to think that the worst is to come, once the 4th minute hit, Mrs and Mr. Dupain-Cheng ...

BURST INTO LAUGHS!

Marinette was shocked and Adrien looked at her in the same expression, WHATS GOIN' ON!?

'Sorry dears, but we have to have a little fun atound here right?' Marinette's mum ephasized

'fun? Fun? FUN? You scared the dignaty out of us just for fun?' Marinette argued as she raised her arms in the air like she is trying to hold the entire Earth on her very two palms

Sooner or later both drien and Marinette started to relise that it was pretty funny when everyone was still as a statue in attempt to scare both of them, after that, Marinette, Adrien and Mr. Dupain started to play video games, obviously Marinette won, but that brought all three of them closer together

After lunch, Adrien also helped Ms. Cheng with the dishes, 'Thank you Adrien for helping us out with everything, we really appriciate it' Mrs. Cheng said in delight as they finished all the plates

'It was my pleasure Mrs. Cheng, I never get to do this stuff and it is kinda fun' Adrien commented

'Okay, guys I think me and Adrien need to go' Marinette rushed as she stared at her phone which seemed to be a text from the guardian

'What's the rush?' Adrien asked with concern in his sparkling green eyes

'It's from the guardian, he wants us to meet with him, it might be about the book' Marinette explained as she put her phone back into her newly crafted blue purse

'I am sorry Marinette but, may I ask who is ''the gaurdian'' and what is ''the book''?' Mr. Dupain asked politely

Marinette and Adrien shared a look but that is when Marinette had an idea

'The gardian is... ahhhhh... is our new care taker...because most of our teachers are getting sick because of the virul flu so he takes care of us , and the book is an assighnment that defines our grades, so the process is that he spins a stick at a partner and the artner gets the book, sonow the before partners came to give it back so, we are going to go get it' Marinette is may not be a master when it comes to grades, but she is a lie guru

Once the two got out of the building, they both looked at each other and nodded, within that momment of time, both of them yelled the words:

 **Tikki! SPOTS ON!**

 **Plagg! CLAWS OUT!**

Just like that Adrien and Marinette were not found but Ladybug and Cat Noir decided to take the lead

'So Bugaboo,were does the gaurdian live? Since you have already been there been there before, or it was just another smart theory you had about the book?' Cat Noir asked with a raised brow

'He lives on the out skirts of Paris, somewhere peaceful, also he owns a medatation spa, he is the only emploee and intern, I sent the details to your stick,' Ladybug replied

'Oh and we can't be seen as Ladybug and Cat Noir when we get there but Adrien and Marinette will have a very, how do I say, Interesting, afternoon' Ladybug added rolling her eyes at Cat Noir

'How interesting exactly?'

'Lets just say they will learn alot more about the subject than when they entered'

And just like that the two took off for, like what Ladybug described, for an interesting meeting

Within a few minutes, both of them reached a chinese, like, building decorated with lanterns with chinese letters on it, making the word 不确定的爱

The two detransformed and the chinese word botherd Adrien way too much he had to say it out loud

'What does he mean by "UNDIFIEND LOVE?' Adrien yelled as Marinettte looked at him with concern in the thought that he was loosing his mind

'I know what you are thinking and just to explain, the letters on the lanterns all equal to the words 'undefiend love' and just to be clear, IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!' he ashured her

'Mabey it means a kind of love that is so strong it's not defined?' Marinette guessed before knocking on the front door

'Cat Noir, Ladybug! I have been expecting you, I have alot to sy, and I know you have as well Cat Noir' the guardian may be old, but he can sense everything

Adrien gulped twice as he remembered he still has not told Marinette how his father is Hawkmoth yet as he revealed himself to Ladybug, they spoke all night, at school they were busy with the assighment and he got destracted with Marinette's parents after school!

Once they all sat down on the carpet floor with the same symbol as was on the book and the miraculous box the gaurdian stared at Adrien, giving him a stern look before Adrien finally cracked

'Okay, I saw my father transform into Hawkmoth in his layer with the butterflies or akumas' Adrien sighed clutching his fist and regreting every little detail he saw of his father being a villan

'And you didn't transform? You know he is defenceless in the flesh' The gaurdian asked raising an eye brow

'You expect me to transform and defeat my own father! FATHER MIGHT BE CRUEL TO ME AND MYSTERIOUS AND ANNOYING BUT HE IS STILL MY DAD! I need time to process this at least' Adrien said at the brink of tears

Marinette held his clunched fist to calm him down and it worked although that didn't stop the tears from revealing

'That is one of the main reasons to why I chose you Adrien, you have a kind heart and will do anything to make sure everything is okay when it comes to the ones closest to you, not to mentionyou and your girl frien are meant to be!

This put Adriens mind at ease, this must have been the type of interesting Ladybug was talking about! But that was not the only news that the guardian had

'Oh! I almost forgot! Adrien, you must not your father anything about Marinette, you hear me? Or he will notice the similarities between the two and triger her anger!' The gaurdian explained , ' And no one can know that Cat Noir and Ladybug are together! Enjoy your relationship whth Marinette when you are Adrien, and when you are Marinette. Okay now! off you go! Don't want to be late for your assighnment!' The gaurdian rushed as he shut the door behind them

Adrien looked at the Lanterns once again and it no longer said 'undefined love' but ' time is a gift, don't wast it' Adrien told this to Marinette but this time she didn't have a clue at all

'We can figure that out later, but now, LETS GO TO THE EIFFEL TOWER!' Mainette said, full of energy and Adrien got the messege no time to waste

* * *

 _so then they set on their journey to find hidden clues not as Ladybug and Cat Noir, but as Marinette and Adrien, the original_

 _Stay hidden clues, couse someone's watching_

* * *

 **Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed it! and I hope you stay tunned till the next one! BUG OUT! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Mother in Waiting

**Hey guys! Sorry I could not update but now I only upload on weekends so thats every week so I already have lost track of time on this and we can't waste anymore so lets get into it! :) :) :) :) (sorry for the short chapter btw)**

* * *

Strolling down the streets of Paris, Adrien and Marinette set of on their journey to discover the secrets of their beloved home

'So, where do we look first?, I mean, from expirenace we know the effiel tower more than everyone else...so we basically covered the entire building,' Adrien asked as he walked closer to the world famus peice of architecture

'Yes, but there is still one place we still haven't discovered or anyone for that matter cuz it never had any use of looking at it' Marinette replied with the same thirst for adventure in her eyes as Ladybug, 'THE BOTTOM!'

Adrien looked at her as if she has walked through a waterfall of lava and survived!

'Ummm... That part was never mentioned, at all' Adrien blankly explained as he slutched a bit

'Exactly, just a peice to the puzzle' Marinette said once again before she ran towards the enormous building, where as Adrien had no other choice but to follow

Once the both of them got to the target point, Adrien stood corrected as everything was filled with ancient ruins filled with stories built to be retold but construction stopped in between

'See! What did I tell you? Full of extinct adventures just sitting here ready to retrive from extinction!' Marinette bosted while she raised her hand towards the wall as something cought her eye

'Whats this?' Marinette managed to reach the, what seems to be a letter, and pulled it out of the long steel bricks

'Adrien, come check this out!' Marinette called as she held the letter infront of him

'Mari, where did you get this?

'I found it in between the steel, I wanted to show you because it said, To: Adrn A., and I wanted to know wether you have any idea who it is'

'Adrn A. is me! This is my mother's handwritting! And it's dated last week... SHE'S ALIVE!'

Marinette gasped and was speechless while she watched him open a letter from his ,thought to be missing, mother

* * *

 _Dear Adrien,_

 _I hope you find this letter, and if someone else finds this, please report to Agreste Mansion and say it is a delivary for Adrien Agreste, hopefully they will open._

 _Anyway...if it is you Adrien, I wanted to know how you were doing after all these years, and please, do not show this to your father, he whould take away the one peice of freedom you have. But, aside from that if I was brave, if I was stronger, I whould have held the candle longer but I burnt it to ground, if I fall do I make a sound? But I hit from the south and now he is the one who has the crown and your head is now, in a light as a gost but in my mind you weigh the most. Adrien, sweetie, I miss you so much but not as much I wish I was with you right this minute in your room helping you with your homework. I am so sorry for what I put you through, but I had no choice, I think it is time I told you, but, you know Ladybug and Cat Noir, well I used to be one of them. They had these small creatures called kwami's, Ladybug had the Ladybug Kwami, Cat Noir had the Cat Kwami and I had the Peacock Kwami. I was a hero, well, before I met your father. Master Fu (the gaurdian) told me that there was evil in your father and I just didn't belive him and gave up my miraculous, then you came along, a living, bretheing ray of sunshine. You are my entire world Adrien! When you turned 13 I started feeling evil vibes and they were all from your father. I...I just panicked and ran away, but when I relised I forgot you, I ran back but your father was already up. If there are cracks in the glass then I'm moving to fast and I'm turning you inside out. But I want you to know that you are the heart in my favourite song, your the rythm that drives me along. I want you to know that I am sitting here in New York under the name Emily Wensworth so even if you take years and years, I will be right here_

 _Love you always xxxxxxxxx_

 _Mom_

* * *

This struck Adrien like an arrow of emotion, full of numerous questions but no awnsers found

Marinette realized this and tried to comfort him once again, all of these reality checks about his family has just been too hard on him and he needs some time to process this

'You gonna be okay?' Marinette asked with a warm smile

'Yup, unless my Aunt Becky is a sorcerer that wants to team up with my father and take over the world' Adrien replied, this made Marinette smile even brighter, not only because of the joke but knowing that he would soon be alright

'Besides, we have other things to do, one that assighnment and two finding out mor about the other Kwami's and maybe, if my father decides to go big, we can use the miraculouses and recruit other hero's and release them into the world!' Adrien added

The team exited the eiffel tower and headed home where they will get some rest all ready for school the next day and boy it has been a long day!

* * *

 _So both of them head to school, but little do they know that a suprise awaits them and I garentee it IS A SUPRISE!_


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise Surprise!

**MIRACULOUS! SIMPLY THE BEST! UPTO THE TEST WHEN THINGS GO WRRRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG! MIRACULOUS! THE LUCKIEST! THE POWER IS ON WHE- oh! didn't see you there!**

 **Whats up everybody! so I am just so proud with this chapter and it is going to just blow your minds away with it's suprise as I... not going to spoil it so with outa futher or due let's get right into it!**

* * *

Monday morning and everyone looks rather excited after the previous fun project they were given, they are waiting to see what happens next it the (newly) school of wonders!

Adrien picked up Marinette and they decided to walk to school together, since school is just a few minutes away and they needed to spend time together as a happy, non super couple as distraction from everything else that is going on

'Mondays, so full of excitement, no destractions, no nothing! A break from modelling most of all!' Adrien exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air to fell the soft breeze against his palms

'Despite the homework, work, patrolling, keeping the biggest secret in the world, school, bakery, can't stay up late, getting up early, have you forgotten what school has install for us?' Marinette corrcted him

Adrien pulled his arms back down to awnser her question , 'Not a clue, it's not like anything could change, I mean it's just 1 project that we didn't know about, that against a hundred others, what could happen?' Adrien swang his arm around marinette as the two headed for the door

Waiting for them in the classroom was no one other than Lila Rossi ( the jerk! )

Marinette and Adrien couldn't belive their eyes but sitting over Marinette's seat was her, the one who almost killed them

'Don't worry Mari, she doesn't know that your Ladybug' Adrien ashured her as they headed to the front row to take their seats

Once Ms. Busteir walked in, two other new faces arrived, a boy and a girl who both seemed to know ech other as they kept talking all the way here

'Good Morning class! As you can see, Lila has recvered from her injury and we have two new students. Everyone, this is Maria, and this is Bart! They used to be in the same class before so they know each other very well, but I think Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien will get along pretty well with them as they can relate to plenty of things. Also we added two more benches as the class is expanding, so can you two please take your seats'

The class looked at them as they walked up to their seats

Maria looked like Alya, with the same eye colour too but she had black hair and she had a liking for the colour teel, she wore a teel crop top with a petite jacket and black pants.

Bart, on the other hand, was similar to Adrien, with brunette hair and wore a grey sweater with black pants, he loved the colour blue with brown eyes too.

Maria had her hair up in a ponytail, like Cloe's but was tied further down her scalp, so she had a peice of everyone's personality, even Marinette's creativity!

But there was something about her that Marinette fwlt, and she felt like she knew her, she felt like she knew her well, she reminded her of... herself!

Lila saw it too, but in Bart, the same as Adrien, this made her growl in rage, 'not another one' she mumbled to herself, 'NOT ANOTER ONE!'

After class the group introduced themselves, 'Hey, I'm Marinette, this is my two best friends Alya and Nino, and this is my boyfriend Adrien! We feel like all 6 of us will be best friends, not only because Ms. Buister told us too, but WE belive that it could happen!' Marinette introduced

'Umm...a...hi, my name is um...Maria, sorry I just feel shy when around people I am unfamillier with, but, I think we can be best friends to, well, if... you can't beat me in dance, I guess we can be' Maria replied, she was very smart and belived two people can become friends if challenged and she knows that Marinette accepts all challenges

'DEAL! lets shake on it!' Marinette replied as they settled a challenge

'What she means to say is, we are happy to be friends with you! She just has to do it in this way...' Bart corrected, but the two girls left to get ready for the dance battle

'I know! Women right!' Adrien stated, 'I'm Adrien, and I think we don't need a competition to bond,'

Bart saw the trust in his eyes and immetiatly accepted the friendship offer

While in the dance room, the two girls got ready to battle but soon ended up planning a duet!

Maria was right, it is the best way to create a strong friendship!

Amost 3 hours later, the 6 were hanging out outside the school gate

'You are amazing at perruettes Maria!'

'Thanks Mari! not too bad yourself'

'Dude! You are sick! You actually peed in the pool before your swim competition! Gross!'

'I mean come on, can't you help me with the ladybug blog?'

'For the thousanth time I can't'

the group turned out to be really great friends but broke in panic after another akuma attack

Marinette and Adrien started to rush to a corner but soon started to worry as Maria and Bart were no where to be found, but soon rage started to over throw panic as the person that was causing destruction was none other than Volpina

 **Tikki spots on!**

 **Plagg claws out!**

Cat Noir and Ladybug took over in a round 2 of Volpina, what could have triggered her this time?

'Volpina! We meet again, after what? 2 weeks of peace, wait no! After 3 days of resting, why are you like this?' Cat Noir stated

'Lila, what happened? We can help you, we are no enemies' Ladybug tried to comprimise but Volpina just couldn't take it, what ever hit her, hit her hard but the guardian angles of Paris need to hit her harder

The battle began with plenty of illusions to trigger either one of their emotional breakdowns but they both were prepared and the only one that seemed like they were about to cry was Volpina!

But after 7 minutes of fighting someone started to attack Volpina and it wasn't Cat Noir or Master Fu, but another super being that resembled...Bart!

This super being was wearing a blue plad suit with water drops sprinkled as a design

'What? Who are you? Can't a girl avenge Cat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous Alone!?' Volpina shrieked in rage

Then another superhero being started testing combact on her after sneaking behind Bart, this being resembled Maria with a green plad suit with green straps rapped around to resemble weeds as a design

The two new pair of hero's started to attack Volpina with their weapons, the green hero a phone that can scan, trap, track and can also scan fingerprints to see who came uppon an object further before, it can also act as an x ray not only to see through things but can identify a heat source too!

For the blue super hero, a special sring that can trun into anything you want it to, and it can never be cut so it also can trap different things, it also can expand it's width so it can whip anything too!

This nearly blew Ladybug up, due to what happend last time when admitting new superhero's to the gang it nearly took Ladybug's Miraculous away!

'Who-who are you?' Ladybug quivered in the fear of making the same mistake twice

'We'll figure that one later after you catch that akuma, don't want it to get away now do you?' the boy repiled

'Like I said, we kept our promise and well, like what he said...logic...anyway, my name is Vines and this is my partner Waves we both share the Peacock Kwami!' Vines explained raising her hand for a friendly wave

'But due to your history, I suppose you prefer talking Master Fu to clear things out?' Waves asked to the pair who seem to have turned white as if they have seen a gost but this feeling was followed by a violent nod

Once the four arrived to Master Fu's hut, Cat Noir once again loked over to the lanterns and to see the letters have changed again to 意外的惊喜 and read 'unexpected surprise'

'What?' Cat Noir mummbled as he knew no one else whould understand what he was seeing

'Master Fu! Care to explain why there are 2 other supahaaa- Ummmm Master Fu? What. is. this?' Ladybug asked in ashnoishment as Master Fu was in a room coverd with Ladynoir, Marichat, Ladrien and Adrienette posters with a Marichat headband

'Ladybug! Chat Noir! You have come in my alone time where I ship yyouu- Can't a man have his alone time?' Master Fu gave the best awnser he could and can you blame him? the guy is 186 years old and what reputation does he haveto lose?

'Okay, burn this memory, anyway, did you recruit 2 other superhero's this morning?'Ladybug asked calmly as she tried her best not to pay attention to the posters

'To awnser that question, no, I did not, I recruited both of them last month, on my vacation to Sri Lanka' Master Fu explained

'The only way to find out wether these people are the one's you recruited is to...Reveal yourself!' Chat Noir asked like the crowned king of Paris

'Oh my! do we need to, I mean it's against the rules' Vines defended but soon lost hpe in explaining anything further on

In a second or so she turned into a famillier face,' Hi guys! Remember me from school? We dance battled and stuff' Maria said as a joke to Ladybug and Cat Noir as she heard the stories on how they all were stupid enough not to realise it was them all along!

'And I'm Bart! Remember me Adrien?' The pair were impecible on telling who's who and they kinda enjoy it on their idiousy, it's like a show

'Okay, how did you know it was us?' Ladybug asked almost too curious to know

'Well it's kinda obvious, your hair, bluebell eyes same facial cut out, simple stuff' Maria said with a wink

'What about me? My hair is different and I don't have full green eyes' Cat Noir asked and before they can awnser Ladybug handed him a quick fist bump

'Like Maria said, same cut out and the fact that you are always missing, always late, for some reason has a ladybug actionfigure withan limited adition spinning led yoyo which you always whisper "some day it will come true" into it's ear before you got to bed and you are the only one in class that's afraid of the rain' Bart stated leaving the two speechless

'Anyway, I know that Vines and Waves are aware that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, so I do not need to explain that, but to explain the miraculous issue, Adrien, after your mother handed in her peacock miraculous, I split it in two and gave the blue side to Bart and Green side to Maria. Thats done and now, I have sensed something very strong lately and I need your full attention' Master Fu explained

'Okay, the four of you need to go look for Adrien's mother'

The four hero's where left in ashnoishment to the task that was given to them

'What? You mean go to New York?' Adrien asked a bit overwhelmed by the thought of getting to see his mother once more

'An adventure is calling our name I guess' Marinette sighed

The two other hero's just nodded to the assighnment as they were building a plan in their heads

'We can book the flight! And come up with an excuse for both school and home to leave for this adventure' Maria said almost squealing at the thought of using her talents to bend the rules! It's excelerating!

* * *

 _And so the four set for the new adventure ahead, What will happen next? Will Adrien's Mother still be waiting for his arrival? who knows when it's time to come_

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Sorry for the long chapter but I hope you liked it and make sure you follow and leave a comment below! Remember I only post on weekend but I got posponed this week so I apologyse for that but hopefully I would hear from you in a few minutes when you are writting you comment so until then**

 _ **Stay HAPPY! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Alliance

**Hey Guys! So sorry I could not post a chapter for the last month and to be fair I had to go somewhere but I am going to wirte what I wanted to publish last month today, and the today chapter next week so now it has to go in that way so without a further or do lets get into and do not forget to reveiw after :) :) :) :) :)**

* * *

It wa safter school and Adrien an Marinette were waiting for Maria and Bart to arrive

'Hey, is someting wrong?' Marinette asked politely as she stared at Adrien looking at the floor with a straight face, 'No nothing, it's just that tommorow we are heading to New York and... to see my mother' Adrien replied smiling at Marinette when Maria and Bart came rushing towards them

'It's been done' Bart said panting as much as a heart beat, 'Our flight is in 10 hours from now and we need to be at the airport 4 hours before our flight and before you ask, we have been excused from our parents and the school' Maria continued after

'Really?' Marinette asked getting excited

'Yes, we need to pack our bags right now, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO GO GO!' Bart explained as the group splitup in four different directions.

'What shall I do Tikki? I am meeting Adrien's mother! This is a milestone and what if I mess it up?' Marrinette asked as she franticed around the room in hesitation

'Uhhhh... You're a superhero Marinette! I know Emily! I know her very well, she is sweet, kind, amazing, intelligent, like you!' Tikki explained as she flew around the room in excitment

'I am meeting my mother I am meeting my mother I am meeting my mother' Adrien said as he was walking up and down around the room

'What now kid? Can't you see I am trying to eat my cheese in peace?' Plagg said flying out of the trashcan (he reffers it to be is home)

'For the first time in FOREVER I am meeting my whole life' Adrien replied

'What? Your in a Frozen musical now?' Plagg being sarcastic put a smile on Adrien's face

'Its not that you rat! I am meeting my mother and this is the first time I am going to meet her in six years, huh I don't even know what to call her...WAIT...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL HER!' Adrien relised as he grabbed his phone and started calling Bart

'Adrien be carefull! You're startin to act like Marinette' Plagg said again. Jeez Plagg! Can't you be like Tikki for once?

'Yelo' Bart replied

'I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL HER!' Adrien screamed

'Ahhh, honey, sweety, pumpkin, bugaboo, buganette perhaps?' Bart said through the phone

'No! Not Marinette! My mother!' Adrien said in offense

'Oh, ya, sorry...but just call her what you used to call her, I mean she did not forget you, no mother does that' Bart said

'Okay, Mom it is'

'See ya at the airport! Btw I am picking you up cuz Maria is picking Marinette up too and Maria is going to flip is we don't start packing, she's how do I say it...a person who sticks to time'

'See ya' Adrien ended the call and started packing his bag

A few hours later Maria came to pick Marinette from her house

'Bye Mama! Bye Papa!' Marinette said to her parents in farewell before getting into the vehicle

'Hey Marinette! Meet my Mom!' Maria greeted as she pointed to the driver of the seat

'Hi! You must be Maria's friend! Nice to meet you!

'Hi! Nice to meet you too' Marinette replied with a smile

'Hey Girls' Adrien called as he walked over to them sweating dripping from his face

'Hey Chaton! Marinette replied, 'We were just wa-'

'Flight 92836 on Air Franciãs to New York will be pushed forward and will be boarding in 10 minutes' The speaker roared as chaos started to take place

'Are you serious?' Bart explained raising his hands in fustration

'Pointless moaning! We have to go!' Maria shouted as the group ran towards the lounge as they already have finishined checking in

'Vew! Its a miracle we made it on time' Adrien took a deep brethe before calming down

'At least we get to sit down' Maria stated

'True' Marinette supported her statement as she sat down on one of the sofas

'Flight 92836 on Air Franciãs to New York will be boarding now, please come to the 17th gate on the 2nd floor' The speaker roared

'OH COME ON!' The group shouted as the started to collect they're things

 _At school_

'Ms Bustier! Where are Adrien, Marinette and the other two dorks? They all are absent' Lila asked stepping up to the teacher

'Lila! Watch your tongue! They are not dorks! And they are having a personal difficulty' Ms Bustier replied

'All of them? At the same time? Seems like a holks to me' Lila said back to the teacher

'It is not your buissness to know when someone has a personal difficulty! March yourself to the Principle's office!' Miss Bustier shouted back in defence

Lila groaned on the way clunching her fists in the process but suddenly catches up with Alya as she edits her blog adding the new footage of the brand new superheros

'Hey! Alya right? I'm Lila, what are you working on?' Lila asked

'Hi Lila! (speak of the devil) Oh this? Well, I was just uploading my feed on the new superheros, they are a super cool crowd of superheros with Ladybug Chat Noir vines and Waves! They are surely going to save Paris no sweat!' Alya replied showing her the phone screen

'Okay...but don't you think that Marinette and Adrien were getting a little weird after the first day Maria and Bart came to join the school?' Lila asked squinting her evil eyes at the dispute of sorrow

'Well I do but I know how to share my friends, Marinette is like that, she just wants people who are new to the school feel welcome' Alya replied

'Ya cuz she sure did that when I was the new girl' Lila mumbled clutching her left sleeve

'What was that?' Alya asked raising an eyebrow

'Nothing. Anyway, have you at least noticed both Marinette and Ladybug wear pigtails and before you say anything they re the only two people in PARIS that wear pigtails' Lila confronted

'Yeah, good point, but Marinette could never be Ladybug even WonderWoman changes her hair style before transforming. It could be anyone' Alya stated

'But what about Marinette's disappearances? And her being late to school?' Lila asked with her eyes raised, she was desperate

'You know what? You might be on to something but its still a big question mark, although I am intrigued?' Alya said

'I suppose an alliance is on the table' Lila stated putting her hand out waiting for an handshake

'Can I trust you?' Alya asked with steady eyes

'Course you can, besides we both want to find out who is behind that mask, we want the same objective and to achive it we need to work together' Lila said smirking slightly

Just like that Alya fell for the nightmare dressed like a daydream, the misstress of evil, dutchess of death, queen of sorrow. Lila is very cunning and maleficant and now that she has Alya under her wing, you have no idea what she could do

Meanwhile, Marinette, Adrien, Maria and Bart's flight have landed and the crew were headed to the Empire State Building to meet Emily Agreste in her apartment

'Okay, we are here, now what?' Adrien asked with his voice a little off

'You okay Adrien? Your voice is cracking. You sure you're not nervous?' Marinette asked politely

'Ahh y-yes, no! no, well...mabey? I DON'T KNOW, it's just that I haven't seen her in quite a while now and I, well I, am a little at loss of words, what would she think of me?' Adrien asked scratching the back of his head

'Oh Adrien! You have nothing to worry about, she's you mom, she wouldn't think that you are anything else except the smart, talented, pretty-ahh I mean umm...mature (kill me) sweet, amazing and definitely charming boy you are already, no big deal' Marinette implied before the four of them put their luggage in the cab and head toward the Empire State Building

* * *

 _The four have no idea on what the future has installed for them, but it is soon to be uncovered. On the other hand we have the allience between Lila and Alya, will Alya ever see the real Lila instead of being blinded by her clean disguise? I guess the future awaits on what may come next for the Miraculous Holders_

* * *

 **Vew! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter after the break but stay tuned and I seriously apologies for the other weeks but I did it and that is what matters. Also I think you guys are wondering, "What ever happened to Nino?" and I assure you he is coming in the next chapter and if not the chapter after that and btw the next chapter is going too be uploaded next week I SWEAR! But until then, BUG OUT!**


End file.
